


Соблазн-досье

by WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019, yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: Скотт уверен, что они со Стайлзом встречаются. Он даже статус в фейсбуке поменял!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skittles Tumblr Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112468) by [Loz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz). 



> Gосвящается всем, кого тоже задолбали тропы "я думал, что мы встречаемся, но он сказал, что это просто секс, ПОЙДУ 15 ГЛАВ АНГСТИТЬСЯ В УГЛУ"

Распластавшись на кровати, Скотт наслаждался чувством удовлетворенности и теплой, приятной усталостью. Все тело сладко ломило — так, как бывает после физических нагрузок самого приятного рода. Он скосил глаза на Стайлза. Тот лежал у него на плече и играл с лунным камнем, который сам же и подарил ему однажды в качестве шутки. Скотт с тех пор не снимал его ни разу. Однажды Лиам спросил, что это за штука, и Стайлз ответил, что Скотт просто упрямится и не желает признавать, что стал объектом профессионального подкола. Но на самом деле это было не так. Подвеска Скотту нравилась, вот и все. Ему нравился цвет, и какой гладкий камень под пальцами, и тот факт, что Стайлз увидел эту висюльку и подумал о нем. Ему нравилось, что лунный камень в какой-то мере символизирует многое из того, через что им пришлось пройти.

— Та штука, которую ты сделал языком, вау! — выдохнул Стайлз мечтательно. — Тебе надо попробовать ее с Кирой, тогда она точно к тебе вернется.

Скотт как раз собирался поцеловать его, но замер на полпути.

— …но сначала меня научи, — продолжал болтать Стайлз, не замечая внезапной перемены в его настроении. — Чтоб я, ну, мог добавить это в свое соблазн-досье.

— Какого хрена ты думаешь, что я хочу вернуть Киру? — прервал его Скотт, и сам удивился тому, как грубо прозвучал его голос.

Стайлз поднял на него глаза. На его лбу, промеж бровей, образовалась складка, и, хоть на данный момент Скотт был невероятно рассержен и ранен до глубины души, ему все равно захотелось лизнуть ее, чтоб она исчезла.

— Потому что Кира офигенная, и вы — классная пара?

— Стайлз. То, что происходит между нами последние два месяца — это, по-твоему, что?

Теперь Стайлз выглядел смущенным, и, в кои-то веки — напрочь лишенным самоуверенности.

— Дружеский способ хорошо провести время и избавиться от стресса?

— Бро, я уже семь недель всем говорю, что мы вместе.

— Что?

— Я поменял свой статус в фейсбуке, бро.

— В нашем возрасте никто уже не пользуется этой херней.

— Мои двоюродные братья пользуются, вот и я пользуюсь.

— Скотти…

Скотт не стал его слушать.

— Я же купил нам те стремные футболки с принтами арахисового масла и джема, типа чтоб обниматься? Ты так ржал, что у тебя живот заболел. Мы постоянно держимся за руки. На вечеринке Мейсона мы разговаривали только друг с другом. Всю ночь! Танцевали и трепались, ни на кого больше не обращали внимания. Стайлз, ты что, совсем? Мы встречаемся. Мы. Вдвоем. Друг с другом.

— Э-э-э…

— Я научу тебя той штуке языком, но только потому, что хочу, чтобы ты использовал ее со мной. Я — единственный, кого ты будешь впечатлять своим соблазн-досье, понял?

Стайлз замахал руками:

— А мое мнение, типа, не имеет значения?

— В обычной ситуации я бы сказал, что имеет, но я вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Ты любишь меня так же, как я тебя. Так что нет, твое мнение не учитывается. 

— Я и правда тебя люблю, — тихо сказал Стайлз. Глаза его потеплели. — Мне казалось, я офигенно это скрываю. И что для тебя все это просто так, и ты никогда не захочешь быть со мной всерьез.

— Ради тебя я посмотрел все «Звездные Войны». Я сделал тебе кучу сборников с песнями твоих любимых групп, о которых раньше в жизни не слышал. Я не жаловался, когда у тебя была двухнедельная фаза любви к гелю для волос. Или когда ты пытался отрастить усы и бороду, бр-р-р. Что мне еще отмочить, чтобы ты понял, как я…

— Все-все, я уже осознал, честно…

— Серьезно, Стайлз, мне что, кукурузник нанять, чтобы пролетел с баннером? Я найму.

— Не надо кукурузник.

— Или который пишет в небе такой фигней, типа как дымом…

— Скотт, заткнись! Я все понял!

— А неделю назад…

— Господи, блядь, Иисусе…

— _У нас почти вся одежда общая!.._


End file.
